


Bathed in moonlight

by mayumi_ako



Series: From the diary of [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumi_ako/pseuds/mayumi_ako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my imagination running wild on how Rael and Seira first met. From Rael's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse. If I did, it wouldn't be this long because I would run out of ideas not even halfway through.

* * *

I am lost.

Every day I walk along these gardens in an effort to find myself. Is it that we are destined to always be in the shadows? Stealth and speed has ever been our clan's trademark. Is it that I will be in the darkness?

He left me this part of him but still I am lost. It gives me more questions than answers. I roam under the stars, beneath the leaves unchanging, seeking that which will light my way.

Tonight, I am here again. A sea of white roses. They call to me, taunting me with their pureness- they signify everything that I am not. I am seized by a need to slice off all their heads. Maybe then, they will cease to mock me.

I am suffocated by the scent of them. They are choking me, as if they can sense my morbid designs.

I cover my face with my sleeves, and try to escape. I am desperate. I run.

I run.

Gate after gate. White after white, it never ends.

All of a sudden a red curtain veils my eyes. I slow down my steps and hover at the edge of the gate.

Whiteness stops to be replaced by a curtain of blood. Roses, almost black in the darkness- except for a single speck of white in the center.

I blink.

Silver not white. A river of silver hair in a sea of crimson.

At first, I thought it was an apparition- sent to chastise me of my demons. It seems as if she was a cascade of rain, washing away the shadows.

I stood motionless, hiding in the darkness, yet still she seemed to notice me. She lifted her dark lashes to reveal shining ruby eyes. Her gaze never wavered and I see myself reflected in her depths, just as I am- No more, No less. No expectations. No regrets. I feel the darkness recede in me a little.

She turned to flee away from me, but it was too late. Our fates are now intertwined. She was the light in the darkness and I was bathed in moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kinda made my own Noblesse timeline (just for seiraxrael only!) since I'm not sure how everything fits or when they ACTUALLY met. In my timeline, they met roughly when Seira was give or take, a century old. It was at this time that Rael's father passed into eternal sleep and left him a soul weapon. He is left confused, bitter and guilty


End file.
